


Stopped Dead In Its Tracks

by Levi_Rivaille933012



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Best Friends, Fear, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/pseuds/Levi_Rivaille933012
Summary: In a world full of monsters, fear should come easy right?Not for Mike and Sully, so long as they have each other. They have, however, experienced fear before, so strongly, that they bonded even closer since.





	Stopped Dead In Its Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, a couple of weeks ago I had watched Monsters University and Monsters Inc.
> 
> Ever since then I've just had this idea stuck in my head. So I decided to write it to clear my head and write my other stories again.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. -Levi

James P. Sullivan didn't have many moments in his life that had scared him, but one had scared him overall, and the funny thing was, it wasn't a human who had scared him like it had in that cabin. No... it was his best friend.

He recalled hating Mike Wazowski with the core of his being from the very first time he lay his eyes on him in that classroom, hand raised, answering the question the teacher had asked as he walked in. That's why he roared. It was to get the attention away from what would later become the biggest pain in his butt.

He thinks he started liking the guy when he caught the pig and so on, but it wasn't until the very end of the year, when they had transformed a team of nobodies into a team of winners, that he realized that Mike was important to him. Far more than he initially thought.

He remembered cheating in college, trying to make sure they won because that's what Mike had wanted so bad. He hadn't even been doing it for himself anymore. When they had gone to Monsters Inc. and saw all of those scarers, he knew that it wouldn't matter about him anymore. True, he was a failure to his family, getting kicked out of college and all, but, the look in Mike's eyes as he watched them go in, that was something worth fighting for.

Of course, they learned what the last competition was and he knew that they were in trouble because Mike was not scary, no matter how hard he tried to be.

When Mike found out that he cheated later that night, he was obviously upset and Sully yelled, said that he didn't want the entire team to lose because Mike didn't have it in him.

The look on his face, the light draining from his eye, the silence that followed as he stormed off the field, had him swallowing thickly. That was the scariest thing he'd faced, seeing such a lively, hopeful monster, reduced to nothing but quiet over a few words.

The moments that followed after were even more terrifying because Mike was gone. He had gone inside that door and it was blocked off.

Sully knew then that he might not come back and that scared him so terribly because he knew that it was his fault that Mike had left in the first place. To prove himself to everyone.

~~~~~~

There were only a few moments in Mike's life that had truly scared him. Of course, one of those moments had been when Boo initially showed up because he thought he would die.

The second was when Sully got them both banished into the freezing cold wastelands they were in.

Sully left him behind.

He freakin left him because of an argument they had over Boo.

That's what had frightened him though, because, as he watched Sully leave, he didn't seem so important any more. Not as important as Boo anyways.

Then he went to go confront him about it, apologize for being so stupid, but he thought Sully wasn't paying him any attention, which just angered him further.

The , of course, he felt bad later because, as it turned out, Randall had been invisible and choking him to death while he just sat their annoyed that his friend wouldn't listen to him.

After he realized... they fled.

When his girlfriend had tried to talk to him, get him to come with her, he knew that he was ruining his chances with her as he continued running. He didnt care though, because he needed to protect his best friend.

It was the only thing urging him forward... the inexplicable fear that he would lose his best friend to that... that... monster behind them.

That was the scariest moment he had ever experienced... even more than when Boo had first showed up because that turned out alright in the end.

He could only hope that this would too.


End file.
